Valkyria Chronicles
by FadingFeathers
Summary: This is my first VC story and it follows the lives of Squad 7 as they try and liberate their country of Gallia. R&R. Sorry if the sum sucks. WelkinxAlicia, RosiexOc, etc, etc. Rated M just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Valkyria Chronicles**

Note: Well this weekend my sister went out for the weekend, so I thought what the hell I'll try and play the PS3, give it a try. I got Metal Gear Solid 4, Killzone 2 and Valkyria Chronicles. I didn't even get to play the other two, because the moment I started playing VC, I was hooked. So here is my fanfic, the tales of Squad 7 and their life as a family. Now I didn't beat the game and I only got up to the battles at the Naggiar Plains so bare with me if I screw up a little.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been four days since the seige of Bruhl, four days since his beautiful town was attacked and destroyed by the forces of the Empire. He had fought with his sister Isara and his new found friend Alicia, they lost the battle, but they were still alive and they could still fight in the war to come. They reached the capital of Gallia, Randgriz. It was there the three of them signed up for the Militia.

"Well I guess I better suited up."Welkin sighed as he pulled on his tank commander unifrom.

"Ugh....the hat is kind of weird....but I can make it work."Commented Welkin.

"Welkin it's me, may I come in?"Asked Alicia as she slowly crept the door open.

"Wow....Welking you look amazing!"Commented Alicia happily.

"Really you think so?"Welkin blsuhed slightly and scratched the back of his head nerviously and added,"You look good yourself."

"Tee hee....thanks Welkin."

"Ummmm.....Alicia....why do you wear that scarf?"

"Oh this?"Asked Alicia as she pointed to the thing on her head and added,"Before I was in the town watch I used to work at the local bakery. I keep this as a reminder...that someday I can return to my normal life."

"Hey..."Welkin put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a sentamential look and added,"I promise one day, life will go back to normal."

"Thanks Welkin...now come on, we have to meet Cpt. Varrot for unit placement."

"Right lets go."

------------------------------------------------------

After a few minutes they reached Cpt. Varrots office and knocked on the door.

"Enter."

"Welkin Gunther, reporting for duty ma'am."

"Alicia Melchiott, also reporting for duty ma'am."

"Nice of you two to join us. Welkin Gunther you are being premoted to Lieutenant and you'll be put in charge of squad 7. Alicia Melchiott, you are being premoted to Sergeant, you will aslo be assigned to squad 7."

"Yes ma'am."They both said in usion.

"Now as first order of buisness, you must go to the baracks and assign the members to your team. Your aloud a total of 20 members, so try and have a balance, after that report back to me for your first mission."Ordered Varrot.

Welkin and Alicia left the office and made their way towards the town barracks. Alicia handed Welkin the unit roster.

"Lets see......Cpt. Varrot said we already have two members in the team along with me and you. A Corporal Brigitte Stark, aka: Rosie she's a shock trooper, and a Sergeant Largo Potter he's going to be our lancer."Said Alicia.

"The way I figure it, we'll have four scouts, six shock troopers, three lancers, two engineers and a sniper. We'll lets meet the recurits and see who will become members of squad 7."Said Welkin.

After some long debating and looking over, they finally came up with some ideas on who would be joining the team.

The scouts:

"Thank you, hello! I'm Ted Ustinov, and I've got some great new material for you!"

"Please, call me Wavy. From today onward, we fight together."

"Juno Coren, reporting for duty. Looks like I'll be joining you in Squad 7."

The Shock Troopers:

"Name's Coby Caird, boyo! Looks to me like we're gonna see a lot of each other!"

"Hannes Salinger! Reporting for duty, sir!"

"The name's Jane Turner. I'll do anything if it means putting holes in Imps."

"The name's Vyse Inglebard! Let's go kick this war in the teeth!"

"The name's Nina Streiss, and I look forward to a good workout out there!"

The Lancers:

"Hi there, I'm Yoko Martens! I'm sure we'll get along just fine."

"My name's Hector Calvey, sir! I'm at your service from today on!"

The Engineers:

"M-My name is Karl Landzaat, sir. It's a pleasure to join you."

"Hello, I'm Claudia Mann! I'll do my best to live up to your expectations!"

The Sniper:

"Marina Wulfstan...At your command..."

--------------------------

"Well Welkin that's quite the line-up, but I think it's all good."Commented Alicia.

"Right. Now lets report to Cpt. Varrrot for our mission."Welkin led the way to the command room, knocked on the door and when given entry into the room, while Alicia waited outside.

"Awe, Lt. Gunther. I assume your squad is ready."Commented Varrot.

"Yes Captain, the squad is preped and ready for combat, ma'am."

"Good news, as for your first mission."Varrot closed her eyes and took a deep breath and contiuned,"You are to take squad 7 and take the west side of the Vassel bridge so we can begin our staging operations."

"Will do Cpt. I'll tell the team we're moving out right a way."Welkin saluted and left the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Opperation Start-

"Ok Squad 7, our job is to clear this side of the bridge so we can retake the city. Move out!"

At the base camp some soldiers were postioned and waiting for the enemy to attack while Welkin took three soldiers to move up the side near the river.

Jane, Largo, Juno, Wavy, Vyse, Karl and Coby were postioned at the camp to defened it. With Welkin, Alicia, Rosie and Marina went around the side to attack.

---------

-Squad A-

Welkin had the tank move up providing cover for for his team and laid suppersion fire on the enemy empreials behind the sandbags. Rosie poped a grenade over the bags and blew them up.

"Alicia, Rosie the both of you move up with me. Marina, I want you to cover us!"Ordered Welkin.

"Alright, I work better alone anyways. Just don't go dying out there."Commented Marina.

Welkin rode the tank straight up the ramp, and Rosie mowed down the emperial commander at the top and Alicia moved down the allyway on the left. She quickly made her way up the lader and killed the shock tropper that was covering the streets.

But before she could do much more she watched as an enemy tank breached a wall that lead right to their base camp, followed by shock troppers all of them firing at the main squad.

-Squad B-

"Awe crap everyone take cover!"Ordered Largo as everyone hid behind the sandbags.

"Die imps die!"Shouted Jane as she mowed down a few emperials that left the cover of the tank.

Wavy poped out and started firing, but wasn't quick enough to take cover and shot a few times in the chest.

"Awe shit....Medic!"Screamed Juno as she covered the medic as she arrived and pulled Wavy out of the battle field, Juno sighed and watched as Wavy was taken out of the battle field.

"Damn it, there going to tear us apart if we hang here much longer."Complained Vyse as he kept firing at the tank hoping to take out some shock troopers.

"Vyse I want you to come with me and flank that son of a bitch! Jane, Coby, Juno cover us!"Ordered Largo as he grabbed Vyse by his collar ran off to the side of the allyway to flank the tank.

Largo and Vyse quickly made their way through the allyway and Vyse gunned down any emperial scouts and shock troopers that got in their way.

Largo made his way behind the tank and smirked,"Boom!"he fired his lance right in the radiator of the tank and blew it to peices and the team gunned down the remaing soldiers.

An emperial shock tropper snuk up behind Vyse and pointed his gun at his head,"Drop your weapon and I might let you live."

Before Largo could do anything a loud gunshot was heard and everyone stood still for a moment, until the emperial soldier dropped to the ground dead. Vyse and Largo looked around to see the gunmen, and up on the roof they saw Marina smirking.

"Alright men lets move out!"Shouted Largo and the others moved from the camp up towards the enemy base.

-Squad A and B-

Welkin, Rosie and Alicia moved up from the side and took down the last enemy tank, blowing it to peices. After that, they moved right over the sandbags and met up with the rest of the team. Coby ran over to the enemy camp and changed the banner from the Empire to the Gallian flag.

"Great work everyone! The battle is ours!"Cheered Welkin happily.

-Opperation Complete-

"Great work guys! Now I want all of you to take defensive postions and wait until further orders!"Ordered Welkin as everyone spread out. Well almost everyone, the ones that remained were Alicia, Rosie and Largo.

"Hey you...cutie on the tank. You ?"Asked a pretty blonde haired woman wearing glasses.

"Ugh yes that's me, but who are you....and what are you doing here in the middle of a combat zone?"Asked Welkin.

"The name is Irene Ellet, I'm a reporter and correspondent for the GBS raido station. And I go where ever the story takes me, even into danger."Answered Ellet who smiled and contiuned,"Now if you don't mind I would love to interview you."

"What, are you serious?"Asked Alicia a little annoyed.

"Oh don't worry dear, I plan to interview everyone from squad 7."

Across the road Largo and Rosie watched as Ellet chatted it up with both Alicia and Welkin.

"Look at that....one victory and already thinks he's a hotshot. Little punk."Complained Largo.

"Ugh...I hate kids as much as I hate Darcsens."Added Rosie.

------------------------------------------

"Great work Lieutenant, now thanks to you we have a footing on the city and can finally make the push into the east side. The only problem is, the enemy has postioned themselves onthe draw bridge." took a deep breath and contiuned,"Now this bridge is imporant to us, we need it to contiune supply lines for our army."

"So why not just open up the draw bridge and watch them drown?"Asked .

"We can't because the controls are on the other side of the bridge, were the enemy has taken up combat postions."Replied .

"So what's the plan Cpt?"Asked Falido

Cpt. Varrot closed her eyes and sighed unhappily."The plan is that we have to assult the bridgehead, on our own. That fool General Damon was the one who lost the bridge in the first place and now he wants us to take it back for him."

"You can't be serious, we'll get slaughtered out there."Complained Welkin.

"I'm sorry , but Operation: Cloud burst, starts tomorrow at dawn break. Squads 1, 3, 5, 7 and Raven will be apart of the operation."Said Varrot.

"Raven squad? How come they don't have a number?"Asked Falido.

"Well technically their squad number is 13, but the soldiers in the squad got superstious. So they decided to just give it a better name and somehow ended up with Raven."Replied Varrot and added,"You need to get your squad's preped, and try to come up with a plan of attack."

"Welkin we have a problem!"Shouted Alicia as she burst into the room.

", I'm sure you have a reason for bursting into the middle of a meeting."Asked Varrot.

"Oh....I'm truly sorry ....it's just that I need to talk to Welk-- I mean ."Apologized Alicia.

"No it's ok, the meeting is over. Everyone dismissed."Ordered Varrot as everyone left.

Alicia grabbed Welkin by his shirt and dragged him out of the office and towards the urban center of Vassel, or more so the riverside.

"Alicia what's going on?"Asked Welkin nerviously.

"It's the team there trying to kill each other."Complained Alicia.

After a few minutes they quickly arrived at the scene. Once they got their they saw Largo and Rosie ganging up on Isara.

"Hey what's going on here?"Asked Welkin.

"I'll tell you what the problem is, it's this damn Darcsen on the team. Ugh her stench just makes me what to roll over and puke."Complanied Rosie.

"Rosie you have no right to blame me for anything....there is no proof of the Darcsen being a threat."Replied Isara camly.

"I've got no problem with her, it's you Welkin!"Said Largo.

"What? Me?! What I do?"Asked Welkin.

"Your nothing but a little hotshot and I don't think it's right to have someone so young lead the team."Answered Largo.

"Look Largo, I have a plan. And I'll make a bet with you. If I can't take the bridge by 48 hours, I'll resign and you can take over squad 7."Offered Welkin.

"Pfft, not only are you a hotshot, but your also crazy. That's just great."Mocked Largo.

"Look trust me, this plan will work."Promised Welkin.

"Yeah, I'll see it when I believe it."Mocked Largo as he walked off with Rosie following him.

Welkin looked off to the other side of the bridge and barely saw emperial soldiers succrying around.

"Welkin what is your so called great plan anyways?"Asked Alicia.

"We'll drive the tank right through the river and over to the other side, then we'll attack the enemy from behind."Answered Welkin with a smile.

"What, there is no way a tank can get through all that."Pointed out Alicia

"Don't worry, me and Is can handel that part."

(I don't want to go into all of that, to much talking. Even for me.)

----------------------------------------------------

Two Emperial soldiers we're standing by on patrol and watching the coast.

"Man I can't wait to get home, I miss my daughter so much."

"Yeah, yeah just be watchfull for any enemy movement. I hear their supposed to be attacking today."

Vroooommmm......vrrrrooooommmmm......vroooommmmm.

"Didja hear that?"

Vrooooommmmm.....vroooommmmm.....

"Yeah what is it--"The soldier looked over and watched as the Edelweiss rolled out of the water and scared them off.

Welkin climbed out of the upper hatch and let the squad out of the tank. Everyone stood at attention.

"Alright men, it's time to comence opperation: Cloud burst.....Move out!"Ordered Welkin.

-Operation Start-

The members of the squad were; Coby, Jane, Nina, Wavy, Marina, Rosie, Largo, Alicia and Karl.

Welkin hopped into his tank and took the lead as he drove up towards the first outpost. The tank provided great cover from the enemy fire for the rest of the unit to move up. Meanwhile Marina climbed the nearest watchtower and started to pick off the enemy snipers or anyone that the squad missed.

Rosie, Coby, Jane and Nina quickly took down the enemy camp and blew up any unused tanks. Meanwhile Largo took Wavy, Alicia and Karl to the second camp.

"Wavy, I'm surprized to see you back so earily. You took a lot of hits yesterday."Mentioned Karl.

"It wasn't that bad, all that hit me was a fragment of the bullet. I'll live to fight anoth--."Before Wavy could finish his sentence a bullet hit in right in the chest, entering from the front and out his back dropping him in a matter of seconds.

"SNIPER!"

Largo and Karl hopped behind near by wall and Alicia dropped down behind some sandbags right next to Wavy's body.

Karl and Alicia kept poping out and shoting blindly at different buildings trying to find the sniper.

"Damn it we can't take the bridge before enemy reinforcements get here. That damn sniper will tear us apart."Complained Largo as he fired off a rocket lance at an on coming tank.

Rosie looked over towards the scene and whisted towards the tower."Marina find that sniper!"

Marina nodded and quickly scanned the windows and rooftops for the enemy sniper and in a matter of seconds she found him and smirked,"Sweet dreams."She whispered and shot the sniper right through the scope and into his eye, killing him.

"Medic! Medic!"Screamed Alicia as she held onto Wavy.

Largo placed his hand on her shoulder and shook his head,"It's no use Alicia. He's dead."

Welkin drove by and fired at the main camp clearing out most of the soldiers.

"Move out!"Ordered Welkin.

Rosie led the rest of the units right up the main road and towards the bridge controls. Juno ran into the control room and opened the bridge dropping all the enemy soldiers on the bridge fall into the river below.

"Enemy reinforcements, hurry up and reopen the bridge our we'll be over run!"Shouted Rosie as everyone started firing at the huge number of on coming Emperial soldiers.

Everyone was hiding behind the sandbags and shooting at the huge number of enemy soldiers and were quickly being surrounded. And just as the bridge reopened an emperial soldier threw a grenade right over the sandbags and into the middle of the crowd.

"Oh shit!"Shouted Nina as she jumped onto of the grenade and used her body to take the whole of the explosion. She blown back, and the rest of the team were left in shock and thankfully before the enemy could take advantage the Gallian reinforcements arrived and drove the enemy back.

"Nina! Nina answer me goddamn it!"Shouted Rosie as she tried CPR on her. It only proved more fetal for Nina as she started to cough up blood."Goddamn it! Medic!"

-Operation End-

"How many losses?"Asked Varrot.

"We only have one survivor from Raven Squad, squad 1 had a few injuries, Squad 3 held up the rear so they didn't lose anyone, squad 7 lost two members."Replied her assistant.

Varrot sighed and fixed her glasses."Squad 7 will need some replacements. Who's the survivor of Raven?"

"Sergeant Shepard -- Well acutually Corporal now. He was the one who broke General Damon's nose...remember."Said Varrots assistant.

"Yeah I do, have him join with Squad 7.....and the new girl Susie. Sure she's a little green, but being with them might help her with that."Ordered Varrot.

"Of course ma'am."Replied the assistant as she slauted Varrot and left the office.

"This war will go on for a while to come."Said Varrot outloud to no one.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that was my first chapter. Kind of long I think. I hope you like it and sorry if I killed out any favorites, just bringing some drama. So don't hate me. And really sorry if the battles suck, it was my first time writing them. Anyways R&R. Also there will be quite a lot of parings and oc's.

Take care you lot!

-- IssacClarke


	2. Chapter 2

Kloden Wilderness

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a week since te battle of Vassel and sqaud 7 earned a pretty big reputation. They earned more than the standard amout of 20 soilders, much to other sqauds displeasure, but Varrot let it slide as sqaud had become a personal favorite of hers....not that she would let any other sqauds know that, just a little personal thought.

"So commander what's the mission?"Asked Welkin.

"We've learned that Empire's been working a lot in the Kloden forest. It seems that they're bringing in their supplies in from the east and into Kloden to be distrubited to the rest of their forces. The malitia has been tasked with taken them out."Answered Varrot. She took a deep breath and contiuned,"Welkin I want your sqaud to take the spear head of the attack, because of your ability to work well in any enviroment, helps the malita greatly. Now dismissed."

"Yes ma'am!"Slauted Welkin as he walked out.

"Oh before you leave I have two new members that will be going your team. I want you to go to the barraks right away and meet your squad mates, corporal Alex Shepard and private Susie Evans."

"Of course ma'am, I look forward to meeting them."Said Welkin as he walked out of the office and made his way towards the exit and hopped on a jeep to take him to the base.

------------------------------------

"Corporal Alex Shepard, reporting for duty, sir!"

Welkin inspected Alex, he was a tall gruf man, similar to large, but his hair was more scruffy and his faced lacked scaring. He wore the regular shock trooper army and had a handband on. His skin was a natual tan, his face seemed calm and caring, despite the miliary uniform.

"P-private Susie Evans, sir!"

"Welcome to sqaud seven guys, make yourselfs at home in the dormentary and get aquainted with your fellow sevens and tell them we'll be moving out in four days from now to Kloden. The breifing will be at 0700 hours, dismissed."Ordered Welkin as they both nodded and walked off.

After a few hours all the sevens were their meeting room, a sqaud that started off with 20 members was now at about 35 give or take. Everyone sat at various seats chatting amongst themselves and waited for the breifing to begin.

Alex was sitting next to Marina, Ted, Vyse and Karl. Already Ted was telling a number of jokes which got a ton of laughs from the group, except for Marina. And from that point he made it his mission to get her to laugh.

"And the Invisible man says, I don't know, but my ass hurts!"Joked Ted as everyone started laughing and again except Marina, who just gave Ted a dirty look.

"Ok, listen up sevens! Our mission is to attack the Empires forward base in Kloden. We don't know where it is excatly, so that's why the malitia will be tasked in finding it. Sqaud 7 will lead, with sqaud 3 and 9 coving the rear."Announced Welkin as he steped aside for Alicia to talk.

"Now the dense woods will make the traverse sluggish at best; the swamps, forest, many animals and the absent of roads will make the ride even slower. But because we're Gallian we'll have a better chance of knowing the landscape. On an imporant note, the R&D facility has recently created a new weapon that will be field tested by us scouts in sqaud 7 during the mission in Kloden."Finished Alicia.

"Alright scouts you are to head to the R&D facility right away, so you are dismissed. If you have any questions about the mission come see me or Alicia and we'll answer to the best of our knowlodge. Dismissed."Said Welkin as everyone piled out.

--------------------------------------

"So what's it called again?"Asked Susie.

"It's called the shotgun. It's a pump weapon, loaded with shells, and inside the shells are a large number of small matalic pellets. It's a short range weapon, perfect for the tight qauters in the Kloden woods. Now origionaly the barrel and stock were too long, so we sawed them off to altogether. Another problem that is unfixable at the moment, is that after firing you have to pump it to load another shell into the chamber."Said Leon as he showed them the gun.

"It seems pretty faulty."Said Ted as he held one and checked it from different angels.

"But it has one great advantage in short range, it's very powerful. In close range this gun could tear a crowd of imps with one shot. The pellets will tear through their armor and take them down like that."Defended Leon.

"Alright than, I guess we'll be taking these with us."Said Alicia.

---------------------------------------------

Four days had passed and the malitia were moving slowly through the Kloden forest.

The Edelweiss rolled through the one way road in the deep woods, with a few transport trucks rolling behind it.

"Ugh these bugs are piss me off."Commented Rosie as she killed another mosquito that tried to suck her blood."Oh and the heat, why the hell couldn't the empire pick a much nicer place to set up base, like a beach."

"Rosie stop bitching, your getting on my nerves."Said Alex as he rested his eyes and kept his arms crossed.

"Shut up Alex, you may be new to the squad, but that won't stop me from kicking your ass!"Shouted Rosie.

"Hey stop fighting back there, save your anger for the bad guys."Shouted Largo through the garting as he was sitting up front with the random soldier that was assgined to drive their transport truck.

After a day of moving deeper and deeper into the woods they stopped near a large clearing in the forest."Ok guys we'll be stoping here for the night and setting up base camp."Said Welkin through the short range radio.

"Sir, I think we lost squad 3."Said a radom malitia trooper from squad 9.

"You can't be serious? Goddamn it, ok you guys head back and look for them, but don't turn your heels and come back right away, set up camp for the night and meet us tomorrow."Ordered Welkin.

Everyone was unloading equipment from the trucks and Edelweiss and started setting up camp. Alex helped Marina set up a watchtower/treehouse so that she could be on guard.

"Ok, Alicia I want you to take out the scouts and patrol the area for any enemy movement. Do not engage unless fired upon first."Ordered Welkin.

"Alright, you can count on us Welkin."Saluted Alicia as she walked off with Ted, Susie, Juno, Montley and Nacy headed out into the forest.

-----------------------------------

"Oh my god! How could you kill that to that poor deer!"Cried Susie.

"Well everyone is hungery, and no one wants to eat the nasty military food. Besides I didn't kill it, the bullets did."Defended Alex as he finished skining the dear and started to cook it over the fire.

Welkin and Alicia sat up in the makeshift treehouse with Marina, talking over the area that was scouted.

"Well from the looks of it, there are a of tank and transport tracks moving over a small back road. It would have taken to long to follow and in the darkness we might have gotten lost, but I'm pretty certin that this path will lead us to their camp."Finished Alicia as she clicked off the flashlight.

"Alright good work, tell the men to get some rest and you too Marina, we'll need all the help we can get tomorrow."Ordered Welkin.

"Yes sir..."Replied Marina in her usualy dark monotone voice, not once taking her eyes off the tree tops.

----------------------------------------

The next day Alicia took squad 7 to the tracks she found the night before, only this time the tracks were more fresh, making it more likely that the enemies base was through this path.

"Hmmmm lets wait here for a bit."Said Welkin as he looked around the area.

"Welkin what are you doing?"Asked Alicia.

Welkin ignored her and kept looking through the grass and smiled happily,"Well this will help greatly."

"What is it boss?"

"It's an animal trail, over the years animals would follow this trail and it would eventaully become hard wired into their genes to take this path."Commented Welkin,"I think if we follow this trail we might find away to sneak around and into the enemies base."

"Alicia take Marina and scout out up ahead, when and if you find the base report to back to me right away. Than we'll come up with a form of attack."Ordered Welkin.

Alicia and Marina quickly took off down the animal trail. They made their way through the path, until they made their way up a large hill and found the large Imperial camp.

Marina shouldered her rifle and scouted out the enemies and Alicia took out her binoculars."Ok I see a single light tanks, 2 lancers, 8 scouts, 12 shocktroopers, and 3 engineers, no snipers. 2 heavy anti-tank guns. Also there's a small base camp, before the acutual base."Said Marina as he looked up from the scope.

"Alright I'll mark the map and we'll report to Welkin."

------------------------------

"Hmmmm, we'll have four people circle around the camp through the animal trail, while I led the main force up the center."Said Welkin.

"Yeah, but who'll go in team B?"Asked Alicia.

"I'll do it."Offered Alex.

"Alright, take Montley, Susie and Claudia with you. Once you take out that anti-tank gun we'll move up and stirke the sub-base at seperate sides at the same time. Move out!"Said Welkin as he climbed on top of the Edelweiss and rolled out. While Alex led the two sounts and the enginner with him through the animal trail.

-------------------

-Attack in Kloden-

"Alright 7's were going to push the Empire back out of Gallia, move out!"Ordered Welkin as he crawed into his tank and slowly started advancing towards the enemy base.

Alex and his sqaud quickly made their way around the poorly placed mine that could be easily avoided and snuck up behind the sand bags. Alex made some hand gestures and than him and Montley popped two grenades and chucked them at the anti-tank gun, destroying it and takin out it's gunner and spotter.

"Welkin the gun is clear, we're going to move up to the base and wait for you there."Said Alex through his walkie-talkie.

"Alright guys lets take there camp."Ordered Welkin as the Edelweiss ran over and crushed the large tree trunk blocking thier path.

Moving ahead of the tank Alicia and Rosie jumped the two lancers that were standing guard. While Avoiding machine gun fire Alicia jabbed the lancer in the stomach with her shotgun butt and placed the barrel agiasnt his head and pulled the trigger blowing his brains out. While Rosie checked the other lancer and pushed the barrel of her Mag3 into the helmet visor and unloaded a whole clip into his face.

Largo and Hector ran up ahead and crouched down aiming at the tank,"Get down you two!"Both of them fired their lances at the tank tearing apart the threads and most of the hull, then the Edelweiss rolled up and fired a shell into the tank blowing it to pieces.

"Move up!"Shouted Rosie from the entrance to the base camp, as a ton of shock troopers ran up ahead and started laying fire on the camp.

Alex led his small team and snuck up behind the rear guard and shot a few of them in the back. Than the main security force of the camp, split into the two to fight both sides, but we're quickly defeated.

"Alright men lets move out for the main base."Ordered Welkin.

------------------------------------------------

"Commander Jaeger, we're being overrun by the enemy. We'll lose the camp and our supplies to the enemy before the day is over!"Said a soldier.

"Alright, I want you to load as many trucks with our supplies and flee the battle. I'll take my men and cover your escape."Ordered Jaegar.

------------------------------------------------

"Sir there's an enemy commander leading the defense."Said Alicia.

"Hmmm, we can't make a frontal assult becasue of that tank, and the anti-tank gun up on the ridge."Commented Welkin.

"There should be another trail up to that ridge."Said Alex.

"Won't need to."Said Marina through her radio up in a tree and fired off a round into the gunners head, killing him and making the gun useless.

Welkin rode the tank up to the hill and into the camp and opened fire on Jaegar's tank, as did the lancers while the shock troopers moved up and opened fire on the enemy soldiers.

Before long the battle was quickly turing one sided as Welkin and his team tore through the enemies.

"Commander Jaegar, the trucks have made an escape. But the enemy are moving in on them."Said a second in command.

"Damn alright, lets fall back and support them so they can escape."Ordered Jeager as they left the battle.

"Welkin the enemy is falling back, we've won the battle."Said Alex.

"That was too easy. Let's set up camp and report to command."Replied Welkin.

--------------------------------------------------

Alex, Catherine, Vyse, Ted, Hector, Juno, Nancy and Noce all sat in the back of a transport truck. All of them chatting and getting to know each other more as people and a team.

"Oh god give me some air."Commented Alex as he hung his head out the back to get some fresh air and than went back in.

"Oh calm down my cooking doesn't smell bad, besides trust me it'll be good."Commented Catherine.

"Gess you Irish make some stinky food."Joked Ted.

"Oh shut up."Defended Catherine. She took everyones bowl and poured them some stew.

"Hey check out what I found."Said Alex as he pulled out some cigerates and started handing them out.

"I'm too young to smoke."Said Nancy.

"Oh don't worry about it, we're at war and the nicotine will help calm your nevers."Said Catherine as she lit hers and passed on the lighter.

Before long all of them were smoking in the back of the truck and eating Catherines stinky yet good stew."Oh wow this acutually pretty good."Commented Vyse.

"See I told you."Said Catherine as she punched Alex in arm jokingly.

"Aha, whatever."Said Alex as he releaxed agiasnt Catherine.

Welkin walked up to the truck and pulled the flap covering the rear of the truck,"Hey guys, turns out the camp was cleared and there's no supplies for us to restock here. We're returing to base tomorrow, so get as much rest as you can."

"Yes sir!"Said everyone in usion.

------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's the new chapter to my VC story. I plan to update all my stories as soon as possible. I know it wasn't much of a battle, but I promise as it goes on it'll get better. As for the parings no idea yet, other than Welkin and Alicia.


	3. Chapter 3

The Barious Desert

Ok again sorry for taking so long, writers block is a bitch. And I've been starting new fics, just trying things out(Not stalling or anything) Oh and quick note, if anyone got any ideas on who should end up with who(except Welkin and Alicia) just tell me your thoughts and I'll think about it, thank you.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"So let me get this straight. We got screwed over for some supplies in Kloden, now their sending us to the Barious Desert? That sucks, we just got back too."Complained Largo as he kicked over a trashcan in the barracks, to show his anger.

"Largo I know it's bad, but this is just a scouting mission. There probably won't even be any imperials there, think of it as unofficial leave."Replied Welkin, trying to make it sound better then it was, he then contiuned,"Now we move out tomorrow so I suggest you get a good meal, a hot shower and some rest....you won't have another for a while."

Welkin quickly left to go meet Alicia, she aparently had something cooked for him.

"Well I'm going to take that shower and get some shut-eye."Said Rosie as she walked off.

Meanwhile Alex, Marina, Ted, Edy, Hector and Claudia went to grab some meals. And the others went off to their things.

------------------------------------

Five Days Later.

The team after spending four days in the desert had set up camp, deep in the Barious desert. Everyone was relaxing in the shade of the tents or behind the transports trying to keep cool.

"My god my armpits are so sweaty!"Complained Vyse as he faned him with his hand.

"Put your uniform back on!"Ordered Welkin.

"Come on boss there's no imperials out here, and were all roasting alive in the back of the trucks."Said Largo.

"Yeah you do have a point, thankfully the sun will be goin down soon and we can cool off or freeze to death."Commented Welking with a sly smile.

"Sir, Imperials have been spotted over the ridge about seven miles out."Said a random soldier from squad nine.

"What? Ted, Marina Edy go check it out!"Ordered Welkin.

After an hour of waiting the three quickly returned, and made thier way to the base tent were the sqaud leaders were talking over the sighting of the enemy.

"Sir! We found a large number of Imperial soldiers making camp, an intermediate one follwed by a base one. There are about 30 soldiers in total with about three to four light tanks. But this is just a guess, since it was too dark for even Marina to see clearly."Said Alicia.

"Very good, tell the men to get ready. We don't have much of a choice, we'll have to engage the enemy, we need to know why their out here."Said Welkin, as Marina and Ted left to tell the others while Alicia stood by.

---------------------------

Next Day. The Desert Encounter.

"Squad seven take up combat formations and move out!"Ordered Welkin as the men and women charged inwards towards the battlefield. Already sqauds three and nine were already in combat at different parts of the desert, while squad seven just entered the battlefield.

Alicia took Ted and Coby around some of the ruins to try and flank the intermediate camp, but before they could reach it, they were caught off guard by sniper fire, follwed by a hail of bullets from three shock troopers and two scouts.

Largo, Rosie, Alex and the others attacked head on, leapfroging from cover to cover dodging bullets and rockets. Welkin kept the Edelweiss at the rear until the lancers were takin down. Meanwhile Marina and Catherine were ontop of a plateau, giving the other cover fire.

"Sweet dreams."Whispered Marina as she shot an enemy sniper through the visor of his helment and droped him dead.

Alicia and Ted popped out from cover and threw grenades at the entranched soldiers, they quickly got up and ran, but the scout wasn't so lucky and the other two were quickly gunned down by Coby. Alex mowed down a couple of scouts, while Juno and Jane took down the lancers with quick ease. But before they could move on, a hidden medium tank rolled out from hiding and opened fire on them.

"Holy shit, take cover!"Ordered Alex as he tackled Nancy and Karl into a trench, just barely dodging the machinegun fire.

Everyone took cover as the tank rained bullets and shells ontop of them, tearing apart the landscape. Alicia and the others quickly took over the intermediate base and quickly called in reinforcements, that being Hector, Wendy and Mica. Welkin drove the Edelweiss up and fired a tank shell through the hull of the imperial one, but it still kept going firing apon Welkin, punching a hole on it's side, blowing out one of the threads.

Before the enemy tank could load up a fresh shell to finish off Welkin, Hector snuck up behind it and fired a lance into it's radiator blowing it to pieces. Karl and Claudia quickly ran to the Edelweiss and began their repairs."Sir you might have to sit this one out for a bit, it'll take awhile with the damage here."Advised Karl.

"Alright, but please hurry."Said Welkin as he looked over the battlefield, he clicked his walkie-talkie,"Alright sevens you'll have to contiune on without support from the tank, but I can still give you orders so move out."

The whole unit got up and made their way to the second set of trenches where they were met with light tanks, sniper fire and trench combat.

"Man this really sucks, if we don't find a way around these guys, we'll get torn apart."Said Largo as he ducked into the trench to avoid getting shot in the head.

"Snug as a fox in a foxhole."Commented Nancy as she shot a scout in the arm in the other trench.

"What the hell are you talking about?"Shouted Alex as he laid down suppresion fire, so Hector could shoot out the treads of one of the light tanks.

"Ahhh! So tight! Soooo tight!"Cried out Hermes as he surcame to his clausterphobia.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"Asked Rosie.

"I'm clausterphobic ok, so get off my back."Shouted Hermes.

"How the hell does a small trench scare you? There's fresh air and it's pretty wide!"Yelled Rosie.

Before the team could argue further, the wind started picking up and before long they were caught in a sandstorm that coated the entire battlefield, distorting not only theirs but the enemies as well. Nadine and Homer quickly handed out goggles to protect the teams eyes from sand, as well as long cloths they could wrap around thier mouths for protection.

"Alright lets use this to our advantage to sneak around them!"Said Alex, his voice barely heard over the roaring wind.

"Are you crazy we might get lost and end up back at our base or worse."Argued Rosie.

"Will you shut up and trust me! Largo, Ted and Jane you guys sneak around the already damaged tank. Rosie you come with me, Wendy, Mica and Hannes to attack the trench. Hector, Juno and Noce you guys take out the last tank. When the dust settles you find cover right away."Ordered Alex as everyone nodded and broke off into thier teams, while the others stayed in their trench to cover them when the sand storm died down.

Largo, Ted and Jane quickly made thier way through the strom, they hit a few snags, mainly with almost losing Jane in the storm, they quickly found the busted tank surrounded by two engineers and a shocktrooper. They made thier way behind the tank and Largo easily found the ragnite radiator in the storm, he fired his lance and blew the tank to pieces and killing the imperial soldiers near it. After that they quickly made thier way for the nearest safe spot waiting for the storm to stop."That should do it kiddies, now we just wait."Commented Largo as he looked outward.

Hector and the others found their way to the tank, and took out the small number of soldiers that were guarding it till the storm ended. They were no match for the attack caused by Juno and Noce who shot'em dead with expert percision despite the sand that raged about in the wind and the tank was swiftly taken care of by Hector. The team took up hiding in or around the destroyed tank, waiting.

Finally Alex and the others found the trench the other soldiers were in, after checking two others, they hopped in and mowed down the soldiers with ease killing all but one. Alex pinned the wounded soldier down and held his pistol against his head."Now tell me, what are the imperials looking for out here?"Alex asked kindly.

"I-I don't know....I...I swear I'm just a lonely scout! Please don't kill me....I'm still a virgin man!"Begged the soldier.

Alex was takin aback a little while the others giggled. Alex sighed and let the man go."Alright get on out of here, but next time you may not be so lucky."

"T-thank you!"The soldier shouted as he ran off into the storm.

Before long the storm settled and everyone took off their goggles and makeshift masks and took up defensive postions in the trenches. Marina and Catherine long moved to a better postion and took down the last remaing snipers and pinned down the last shocktrooper and scout. Alex led the main troop up to the base and by time they got their, the last two soldiers ditched their uniforms and hightailed it out of there. Rosie quickly ran over to the flag pole and swaped it out for a Gallian one.

"Great work sevens, the battle is ours. I'm just sorry I wasn't able to help much, but thanks to quick logical thinking, we made it to the end."Said Welkin over the radio.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Woah....what do you reckon that is?"Asked Largo as he pointed to the large building sitting ontop of the hill.

"There you all are."Said Falido.

"Oh hey Falido, what are you doing here?"Asked Welkin.

"I'm an archeology major, remember? I've been ordered to check out the inside of those ruins."Falido replied casually.

"Ruins, huh? Would you like some company as you investigate it Falido?"Asked Welkin.

"That would be nice, maybe with this we could find out what the empire is doing out here."He replied as he led the way inside.

"Wouldn't hold my breath."Mocked Alex as he walked off with the others to secure the area.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Woah this place is so...so...amazing."Said Alicia as she walked around the massive room, eyeing ever knook and cranny.

"I know how you feel, I was surprized when I first came here too."Replied Falido.

Before long Falido went into a lecture about how regnite was lighting the entire ruins and went on about the Darcsen Calamity, and how the Valkyrur arrived to defeat the Darcsens armed with scared lances of blue flames. After it was done, the three contiuned on to search for any reason why the imperials were in Barious.

"You know, I've been looking; but I've still seen nothing but a whole 'lotta sand. Those imps got a strange taste if there settin up way out here."Said Largo from his spot ontop of the Edlewiess.

"........................"

"What's up with you Rosie it ain't like you to be so quiet--"Said Largo.

"I'm enjoying the peace and quite don't make her talk."Said Alex.

"Screw you Alex, and I'm just annoyed Largo. It would take some kind of brass to blow a chuck of hole this big, don't ya think. Looks to me like the dark-hairs have been bad news for the rest of us voke since day one."Replied Rosie as she eyed Isara.

"And what do you mean by that?"Asked Isara.

"Pfft, what do you think I mean?"

"No archeological proof exists to support the theory that the Darcsens destroyed Barious."

"Look around! How much proof do you need."

"And it's an unfair generalization to assume that all Darcsens cause trouble for others."

"You sayin' you don't?! Look, it's cause of you people that I ....the my whole--"

"Alright! Time out you two!"Said Largo finally stopping their argument.

"You stay out of this Largo."

"Look we're on patrol here. And if you keep squawkin' your gonna get us sniped."Argued Largo.

Rosie gave Largo a dirty look and walked off somewhere away from her Darcsen teammates to cool her head.

"And you too kid. You know how Rosie got's a temper on her. She wouldn't go off if you keep berating her over things."Advised Largo.

"I don't believe anything I said is untrue."Said Isara as she walked off back to the Edelweiss.

"Stubborn as mules, the both of ya."Sighed Largo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Falido, Alicia and Welkin were making their way deeper into the ruins, at first they thought the passage was blocked, but somehow thanks to Alicia they were able to contiune on.

"Guys, were not alone in here."Said Alicia as she looked down the path they were going.

"Who's there?!"Asked Falido as he pulled his pistol on and kept his flashlight up. And quickly to their surprize, Maximilian, leader of the Imperal seige on Gallia walked towards them with his officer Selvaria at his side.

"How surprising to find you all here, we don't get many visitors. I won't ask how you were able to break in. It's not really imporant, but you defile this sanctum with your presence."Berated Maximilian as he casually walked past them.

"Ugh....guys that's Maximilian....."

"Maximilian? Wait.....but he's the enemy commander."Said Alicia dumbly as she quickly pulled her pistol and aimed it on there backs,"Hold it right there! You take one more step, I swear I'll gun you down."

Alicia was meet with Selvaria pulling her lance and a strange blue flame like glow erupted from her body, starting all of them.

"Lower your weapons. Your lives mean nothing to me, but I do not wish to stain this scared place with blood. If you are determined to have this conversation, we'll take this fight outside."

The two quickly left, and the Gallian malitia men quickly follwed, they quickly made their way outside and got the men ready for whatever battle was coming.

-------------------------------------------------

"Boss! What the hell, we just saw Maximilian walk out of there and hop into that giant monster of a tank, what gives?"Asked Largo.

"Well it's kind of selfexplanatory, the enemy commander is here and if we win here today we could end the war right here and now."Said Welkin as he hopped into the newly repaired Edelweiss.

The men all took up defensive postions in the near by trenches and waited for the monster of a tank. It was armed to the teeth with cannons and machineguns, plus the armor looked almost inpenertable.

The Batomys stayed in it's spot, which gave the team time to set up and attack it. First Welkin had the Edelweiss move up to the second camp to be ready for a quick ambush, while Largo led Hector and Audrey to attack the right side of the tank blowing up the three side turrents. With that done the rest of the team moved back and mowed down any soldier that got close.

The Batomys rolled over the desert terrain, shaking the earth as it's treads rolled over the earth, the tank fired off rounds at the fleeing soldiers.

While running a few soldiers took some shots to the lower back and leg area.

"Argh! He shot me in the ass!"Shouted Vyse, as he was on his hands and knees behind some sandbags.

"Holy shit your not going to believe this Vyse, but one bullet put four holes in your ass cheeks."Joked Alex as he killed an imperial scout that got to close to the second camp.

"Alright wounded will move up first to the main base camp, while the rest of us will lay down cover fire so you can make your escape. I don't think we can win this one."Said Welkin as the wounded; Vyse, Noce, Ramona, Montley, Jane, Jann, Homer and Marina, were among the wounded and they all made their way up to the main base camp.

The Batomys completly demolished the first camp, crushing the tents and sandbags. It turned on its side and fired it's main cannon destroying a piece of large piece of rubble. The debrie flew all over, but something amazing happened when the dust settled. The Batomys stopped moving and three radiators opened up on it's top. Welkin noticed that and smirked.

"Alex get up that lader and drop a grenade into that radiator!"Ordered Welkin.

Largon, Hector and Yoko fired rockets at the remaing guns, blowing them to pieces. Alex made his way up the lader and dropped a grenade into the radiator, he quickly jumped off the monster tank and smiled as it exploded, but sighed when the other two retracted into it's armored shell.

"Looks like we'll have to get it to fire it's main cannon some more, lets knock over the other walls of debrie to get him to fire again."Said Welkin as the men fulled back to the main base near the ruins. Marina laid down some cover fire shooting any imps that got close to them, despite the throbing pain in her right cafe.

Once everyone was clear Welkin fired a shell at the wall and caused it to collapse blocking the Batomys path once more. Susie, Alex and Yoko held up in one of the side trenches waiting for it to fire it's main gun, while Largo, Rosie and Edy waited in the ruined corrdor.

Welkin and the others hung back back close to the camp, apparently Falido was having trouble fighting off Maxilian's officer, the silver haired woman.

"Oh god I hope this works I don't want to die."Said Susie as she trembled slightly, her gun shaking in her arms.

"Hey look on the bright side, if you die your G.I. life insurance will pay your family $10,000."Joked Alex as he dropped his smile and patted her on the shoulder,"Don't worry Susie I'll take care of ya, just stick with me and you'll be fine"

Susie smiled and bowed her head in thanks, but the moment was cut short with the roar of thunder coming from the Batomys main cannon blowing another piece of wall to hell."Alright lets do this! Susie get up there and pop a grenade into the radiator, me and Yoko will cover you!"Ordered Alex.

Susie nodded and charged towards the Batomys, Yoko fired her lance destroying the last gun placement on the tank, and Alex killed any imps in Susies path. She climed up the lader, she pulled the pin on her grenade and threw it into the radiator. But she didn't expect the blast to be so big as she was blown off the ledge and onto the ground next to it. Alex ran up and carried her to safty of the base camp, while the Batomys contiuned it's onslaught towards the Gallian malitia.

Off in the distance a massive imperial attack force was making it's way across the desert to towards them, armed to the teeth with machineguns, rifles and tanks.

"Welkin what do we do about them?"Asked Alicia nerviously.

"Damn it, if it's not one it's another."Complained Welkin."Largo I want you guys to take out the last raditor, while the others lay down a base fire so the wounded can get out of here."Ordered Welkin.

"Alright men you heard him; Salinas, Wendy, Mica, Coby, Audery Aika and Karl. You guys with me, we're going to hold this postion while the others get out of here."Shouted Alex as he loaded his MAG 3 and took up a defensive line at the sandbags with the others.

Salveria and her troops moved up firing at the base, the shock troopers and scouts opened fire suppresing them, while the tanks got closer. Alex and the other shock troopers tossed over grenades to distract them, while Audery fired a lance into the treads of the light tank stopping it before it could any closer. Akia shot at any soldier from a distance while the shock troopers killed or kept the enemies at bay.

Welkin fired a shell at the closet wall to the Batomys knocking it over infront of it's path, and just like clockwork it fired it's main cannon and blew the wall up releasing the last radiator. Rosie charged up the lader and threw her grenade in blowing it to pieces, completly stopping the Batomys in it's tracks.

"Ugh damn it, apparenlty I underestimated you and your men Welkin. I guess Jeager was right in praising you."Said Maximilian climbing out of the Batomys and looked over at Welkin.

"Quick fall back to protect our grace so he can flee the battlefield."Ordered Salveria.

Her men pulled back and got their commander out of the field, soon the enitre main force pulled back and they planted TNT on the beast of tank, blowing it to pieces so the Gallians couldn't use the technology agianst them.

"Welkin status report?"Asked Verrot.

"No casualties, about nine wounded. The enemy commander has fled the battlefield and the Batomys has been destroyed."Replied Welkin into a radio.

"Alright, return to base. You and your men we'll be given some well deserived rest."Said Verrot.

"Thank you ma'am. Alright seven's lets move out, we're going home."Said Welkin.

--------------------------------------------

Three days later, back at base.

Vyse was casually laying on the couch in the mess hall watching tv, with some of the other sevens.

"Hows the ass Vyse?"Asked Ted jokingly.

"That is your worst joke by far man. And it still hurts, but the doc says I'll be ready for some action in two days."Replied Vyse.

Akia smiled and spanked him on the ass right where his wounds were, casuing him to scream out in pain,"Oh don't be such a baby."

Alex walked into the messhall with Marina hanging on his shoulder."Ok who took my crutch?"She asked angerly eyeing Ted.

"Oh come on, I'm sure you can walk now. Besides I needed it for my act."Replied Ted.

"If you don't give it to me in five seconds, theres going to be hell to pay."Said Marina, where Ted quickly gave it back."Thank Alex."She hopped off his shoulder and walked on her own.

"Alright men, I've got some news. Apparently the Federation is coming to Gallia to talk about an alliance agiasnt the Empire. All tank commanders will be present during the ceremony, and all soldiers are to report to the castle for guard duty."Said Welkin

"How is that good news?"Complained Vyse.

"I never said it was good or bad."Replied Welkin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next mission, the Midsummer Incident. Stay tuned. Sorry for taking so long guys. But I hope you like the two battles in one deal here.


End file.
